


these three words (i’ve got to get them off my chest)

by uitwaaien



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uitwaaien/pseuds/uitwaaien
Summary: Kara turns into a rambling mess when she tries to tell Lena she loves her for the first time.





	these three words (i’ve got to get them off my chest)

They had been dating a little over three months, if you don’t count the months of mutual pining, and their “friend-dates” (they were totally dates.) 

Kara had been biting back _those_ three words for a week, and it was getting progressively harder to keep quiet. She loved Lena, there was no question about it. But she was afraid of what Lena might say. All rationality had left her when it came to thinking about admitting her feelings.

They had decided to have a night in with takeout and movies. Kara’s food was long forgotten as she stared at Lena who was quietly watching the movie, humming at the parts that she found particularly interesting. Kara reveled in the small sounds, and the way Lena’s mouth would twitch upwards when she was trying to hold back her laughter.

Kara knew she wasn’t going to be able to keep quiet much longer; that night she was going to tell Lena she loved her, and she wasn’t going to chicken out.

* * *

They had managed to start the second movie when Lena noticed Kara was staring a bit more than usual. Lena reaches for the remote, pausing the film before taking Kara’s hand in her own, “Are you okay?”

Kara’s head snaps up to Lena offering her a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes, “Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

“Kara,” Lena says, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

Kara sighs, looking around the room. Her gaze settles on the stack of magazines piled on the coffee table, “It’s just, I think you’re amazing, you’re so incredibly smart. And you always do the right thing despite everyone’s preconceived notion that you’re just another Luthor. I’m just really grateful that I have you in my life.”

Lena moves closer to Kara, and cups her face into her hands. Lena’s thumb gently strokes her cheekbones as she leans in, capturing Kara’s lips with her own, “I love you too.”  


Kara stares at Lena for a moment wondering how she knew what she was thinking. She doesn't dwell on it, the overwhelming feeling of happiness allowed her to ignore everything that wasn't Lena. “I love you." Kara murmurs, testing out the words for herself.


End file.
